A longing lust
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: It's been too long since they touched each other. Now they're finally together, they want to try something a little bit new in the bedroom. M rated smut, erotic asphyxiation facial. USUK Human AU


The two bodies tumbled onto the covers of the bed desperately whilst hungry open-mouthed kisses were laid. One hand slid through ruffled dirty blonde hair and gripped on it roughly as the other slipped down the slender body. Arthur, the blonde, groaned with delight as a tongue slid around the cavern of his mouth. His partner, Alfred, pulled back from the kiss leaving a light trail of saliva from their tongues. He grinned down at his lover, it had been too long since they had touched each other.

"Alfred…" Arthur uttered as the American's hand reached for the clasp of the belt buckle and pulled it free. Soon the warm fingers ran up his shirt and touched the heated skin of his lover. Arthur flinched slightly at this. He then lifted his leg to grind his bare knee into Alfred's crotch causing the younger man to let out a pleasured noise. All hands of the two grabbed at each other's clothing not long after, trying to rid of it as soon as they could.

Alfred grasped for Arthur's small shorts, quickly unzipping and unbuttoning them and sliding them down his hips. He smirked happilly noticing the other had chosen not to wear underwear almost as if he was expecting this. Alfred grasped the semi-hard cock and began to pump it with his hand as his mouth and tongue run along the chest of the older man beneath him writhing when the wet organ flicked against a sensitive nipple

Arthur moaned softly beneath him, his cock coming to full arousal. He smirked up at the man above him as he continued to rub against his crotch, feeling the area become hard.

He couldn't take it, the sounds of his lover; they were too erotic. His own arising problem tented his jeans and he found himself grinding into the knee that rubbed against it. Alfred ground his teeth against Arthur's nipple - nipping on it lightly. Though he soon found more interest in kissing and biting his flesh and leaving marks over his chest. The way the body reacted was most arousing, his back arching slightly as the skin was painted with pink and red.

Alfred made a desperate attempt to pull off his shirt as he became bored of decorating the skin, his silver dogtags hitting his hot skin causing a shiver since the metal was cold. Afterwards, he began to fumble with the button of his jeans. He was trying to relieve the strain against them as soon as possible with a concerned face. Arthur laughed softly; finding it most amusing.

"Let me," he said, sitting up to get rid of the rest of Alfred's clothing. He was a little shocked when the hard erection sprung up at him and the dirty blonde merely grinned, Arthur looked up at him and smiled. "I'll do you a favour if you do one for me," Alfred looked back at him smugly, knowing his intentions.

"Whatever you want babe," he replied. Arthur nodded and leaned down towards the dick infront of him, his pink tongue poking out to lick at the hardness. It ran along the shaft and over the head, making sure to flick against the tip. Alfred shivered with delight and ran his hands in the sandy blonde hair of his partner. He continued to suck on the side before fully engulfing what he could of the length into his mouth to Alfred's pleasure. The sensitive organ feeling wonderful in that warm wet place, knowing this felt great after so long, he could hardly wait to get to the main act.

Arthur sucked on the erection for a while and licked up all the pre-cum that had begun to form. Alfred felt his stomach churn and knew he was going to reach climax soon, he grabbed Arthur's jaw rather roughly and pulled him off of his cock. He glanced up at him with a slightly flushed face, his mouth slightly agape and panting. He closed his eyes and waited for his gift. Alfred reached down to run his hand along his length a couple times before finally reaching his orgasm.

"Fuck," he gasped out.

The white sticky cum spurted out and hit Arthur's face. Some landed on his tongue and the rest dripped down his face. He opened his green eyes and swallowed what had handed in his mouth, he then licked off what he reach with his tongue and left the rest. Arthur turned over onto all fours and stuck his ass in the air.

"Now my favour," he giggled. Alfred quickly reached into the drawer in their nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lubrication and a condom. He spread some onto three of his fingers and rubbed them to warm them up so it wasn't cold for Arthur. The first finger circled the entrance and slowly wormed its way inside and gave a few test thrusts before a second joined it. Soon the thrusts of his fingers became harder and rougher and a third digit came in too. The fingers curled inwards and roughly pressed into Arthur's prostate causing a loud moan.

"Ahhh! Fuck, Alfred!" he cried whilst rocking his hips back against the invading digits spreading him wide and preparing him for something much bigger. Arthur thought he was going to reach climax when suddenly the fingers were drawn from the hole that was swallowing them up. He let out a whine at the emptiness inside him as his entrance puckered and gaped wide open - begging to be filled again.

Arthur shook his head when Alfred reached for the condom he had pulled out of the drawer lathered himself quickly in lube.

Alfred slipped inside the hot entrance laid before him and groaned at the heated walls constricting his member. Arthur winced slightly beneath him and let out soft pants. After one nod, grunts and moans filled the air as skin slapped against each other. Alfred's nails grinded into the flesh around Arthur's hips as he leant to nip at his back.

"Aaaa-ah~! A-Alfred!" Arthur screamed as an overwhelming pleasure shock ran through him when Alfred slammed into his prostate. He abused that sweet spot mercilessly leaving his partner writhing on the bed with his fingers tightly wrapped up in covers and his back arching so far it might of seemed like it was about to snap. He rocked his hips back against the thrusts creating even more pleasure.

His stomach churned slightly and he felt his own untouched cock begin to throb and he knew soon he would approach a climax. From over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, Arthur looked at Alfred pleadingly; begging for his prize. Alfred glanced back with that shit-eating grin of his. His large hands let go of the slightly curved hips he was grasping onto and they wrapped around the smaller man's neck. The grip was tight on the throat and Arthur choked for air, his eyes rolling back in his head in such extreme pleasure.

With a choked cry, Arthur reached orgasm and his cum shot out onto the bed covers and reaching a far distance- some dripping on his stomach. Alfred felt the hot walls constrict him tightly as Arthur reached orgasm and that was enough to milk every last drop of his own climax out of him. He ground himself deep into his lover, making sure to hold him tight so all of his seed was deep inside.

After a moment, Alfred pulled out, a thin layer of semen connecting the two. Soon the substance dripped out from the spread hole and slipped down the elder's thighs. Arthur fell flat on his stomach before turning around and smiling at the taller man.

"Round two?"


End file.
